A Theory of the Creation of Pokemon
by Zancuno
Summary: This story talks about the creation theory of Pokemon revealed in games. Most of which has been found through close observation.


**The Creation Myth Theory According to Details Within the Pokemon Series.**

(To make sure that all readers know, all content is from hidden facts hid into all myths in Pokemon. Few information is shown to not be found, but has been included for further explanation.)

In the begining there was no properties of Space, Time, or Dimension. These properties did not exist except for in one point. Around this point was an all-consuming darkness. The lack of Time causes the blankness around the point to not exist. Except for the point there was no distance only dark blankness. No dimensions gave the blankness no form, everything was a single dot with an even smaller dot(because the point has properties). "No dimension is usually refered to a dot smaller than an atom". In today's physics this is impossible. There was no laws of physics yet. This concept is our theory of perfect chaos. Though that single point made a possibility of change. In debate the void was winning, some how it took enough properties to prevent expansion. This problem made the void unstable. If an energy spike occured it would break this void. The reaction would make rapid expansion and occurance of physics. This reaction is very simular to the Big Bang Theory. This reaction came true in fiction games. It too follows a rule that is always true, everything has to change eventually.

This single point is in theory called the light of creation to Pokemon fans(or should be; post new name as review.). This energy was the multi- elemental or key element for life. In alchemy terms this is the perfect catalyst. Most would think that it would explode and make the universe, but instead it had a different effect. Instead it formed an egg. This energy spike destroyed the void, and allowed it to grow. This egg formed from the light of creation, thus it contained all properties in the universe. This would bring forth Arceus.

The creation of this egg broke the void and grew Arceus. Over time this egg grew. This now open space was starting to be influenced by Arceus' power. In the egg was the preparation of the universe, each atom in the egg contained building blocks for the universe. Space has been known to be a materialistic property and so has Time. These two have been roosting in the egg waiting to unleash. Though Dimension is more understood to give form. Those three properties are being built in the egg.

Arceus came from the egg and unleashed the universe with every property. Arceus soon saw the dimension that surrounded "him". It by far held the best proportions. Arceus soon started crafting this dimension and to truley make it "his"(most assumed gender of Arceus) home "he" embeded "his" own immortal power, the light of creation, into this dimension. Thus act rendered "him" weak and dieing. To prevent death "he" crafted 19 life plates(three of which were the most powerful). These plates gave Arceus semi-immortal strength. Each property was used to form and bind "his" form. This dimension in turn was connected to "him". If "he" shall ever lose power Arceus could return to that realm and recharge. Every plate also should give Arceus power. Each plate also had a part in creation. The Area plate gave Space and distance to the realm. The Manipulation plate gave time and ageing. The Form plate gave dimensions, dimension, and shape to everything. The earth plate gave land and planets. The stone plate made caves, natural bariers, and celestial masses. The sky plate gave atmosphere and gasses for stars to burn. The splash plate made water. The iron plate would make creatures and structures stronger. The flame plate gave light, heat, and magma(to increase land). The meadow plate gave the ability to heal and plants to purify the air. The spooky plate gave life spirit and allowed the dead to pass on. The dread plate gave bad actions to learn from. The mind plate gave the abilty to learn and feel. The zap plate gave energy to creatures, and the ability to strike those wicked. The icicle plate gave coldness and the ability to preserve water and life. The fist plate gave strength to protect and live properly. The draco plate gave mysterous power to creatues. The toxic plate made it where everything dies eventually. The insect plate was made to break down life that died. Arceus took time to master this power for the greater challenge ahead.

In this universe there are multi-dimensions and Arceus searched for dimensions of excellent qualities. "He" then chose 3 different planes. One "he" chose to make creatures rule. Another, "he" made creatures and humans equal. The final one, "he" made humans over creatures. Each of these multi-dimensions was connected by 3 different dimensions. One of Space, one of Time, and one of Dimension were made to keep structural order. To make space for multiple experiments he constructed continous Space which he filled with stars. Each of the stars had at least one planet. All planets were connected to be formed at once. Only the 3 planets would have all properties of each planet, (in theory). This could also have more than 3 planets. This connection made it easier to create life. Arceus moved his dimension between all of the planes. This made it the center of all existance.

To keep order among power, Arceus made four beings from "himself". Arceus took his manipulation plate to make Dialga, "Breather of Time" or "Diety of Time". His area plate was used to make Palkia, "Physical Space" or "Diety of Space". The form plate made Giratina, "Ruler of the Distortion World", "Maintainer of Earth", or "The Cursed Diety". A mystical energy called Dragon Force was made from the three and formed "Shirak"(Reshiram + Zekrom), "The Double Diety" or "The Legendary Two". Palkia came to existance to take over the property of Space for Arceus. Since Palkia was made from Space it resided in the Space dimension. The dimension itself was embeded with the property of Space. Palkia took some of Arceus' power to hold the property. Dialga was to take over Time for Arceus. Dialga was made of Time and was Time itself. The Time dimension was a rift between Time that gave everything Time. Dialga also took some of Arceus' power to keep form. "Shirak" was given an order by Arceus to never let the Dragon Force be used by evil. This Dragon Force was a by-product of creation and could only be contained by what created it. Since the reaction of Dragon Force made "Shirak", it had control over it. "Shirak" would hold this power until a planet is made. The power "Shirak" held was powerful enough to destroy Palkia and Dialga. Arceus made "Shirak" control this power and make it it's own. In a pit of jealousy Giratina sought revenge against Arceus for not giving "him" powers. Giratina started a war against Palkia, Dialga, and Shirak to gain their power. A long battle started and Giratina was winning. Giratina was crafty enough to battle them without being defeated. Arceus saw Giratina's actions and used the last interlocking dimension to punish Giratina. Arceus forbid him from entering the origin realm and forced Giratina to guard the pillars between worlds. Giratina was punished with a timed sentence that prevented it from leaving its prison. Giratina grew a hatred against Arceus and his followers. Once the sentence was over Giratina would gain the power to pass between worlds. This would lead to many disasters in the world.

Now that all is settled in the open space it was time to the creation process. Arceus started on one world and interlocked creation to all worlds. "He" moved so fast that "his" arms became thousands. All were used to shape every contour of the world. In the same instance "he" shaped every other world differently. Any left-over pieces were space debree. While Arceus was doing that, the quartet were infusing everything with their properties. Giratina was tieing links to his world. Shirak was trapping Dragon Force in the planets. Palkia was giving everything the property of Space. Dialga was infusing time to allow this process to be done. Although Arceus left a curse on the distortion world making all impurities arrive there. Which is why it is so different that anything. Any mistake in creation was put there. This only enraged Giratina more, for he made the realm his home. Soon all the planets were together and Arceus made elemental plates and placed them throughout the worlds. If Arceus needed a specific element "he" would search for them and become that element. These plates were weaker that "his" life plates, but they gave the planets life. To keep this order safe "he" decided to make Guardians. Each guardian had specific jobs. Each guardian had a specific type. Mew was the guardian of psychic. Mew and its defect, ditto, populated the planets with living creatures. Rayquaza was the guardian of air. It's job was to keep the air clean and protect from the sky. Groudon is the guardian of land. Its job was to expand the planet. Shaymin is the guardian of plants. It was Shaymin's job to populate the planet with plants. Kyogre is the guardian of water. It's job is to expand and bring water. All poison-types are the guardians of toxin. Their duty is to make sure everything dies. Genesect is the guardian of insects. It's duty is to make shure that everything decomposes. Cobalion, Virizon, and Terakion are the guardians of fighting. They fight to keep security among all. Jirachi is the guardian of steel. Jirachi infuses it's energy in the earth by which every living thing absorbs. The guardian of electricity is Zaptos. It is Zaptos' job to supply everything with energy. Moltres is the guardian of fire. Moltres brings forth spring and warmth to the world. Articuno is the guardian of ice. It is Articuno's job to bring forth winter and to preserve life. Darkrai is the guardian of darkness. It's job is to create evil which all learn lessons from. Dusknoir is the guardian of spirits. It is dusknoir's job to lead spirits to their rightfull place. Any and all rock types are the guardians of rock. They are the barriers between any place. The guardians of dragon are Reshiram and Zekrom. It is their job to keep the dragon force from escaping. There could be a guardian of normal, but if it was it would be Regigigas. It is Regigigas' job to keep the land in it's original structure.

With the land made, guardians positioned, and all species present it came time to finish those realms. All beings made had no senses. An egg fell down and hatched Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. Those three spread emotion, knowledge, and will power to all creatures. Before long all creatures fought each other. None had dreams or journeys to follow. All of the guardians saw this and tried to guide all beings. Arceus saw all this distruction and decided to create dreams. On an eclipse Arceus made Cresselia. Darkrai being the master of darkness tried to stop this and only cursed itself. This curse made Cresselia the giver of good dreams and made Darkrai the loner of bad dreams. Some beings were caught in the middle and became able to see dreams.

Soon wars broke out. All creatures chose sides. Arceus was a hater of the destruction and made creatures who could control weather. Arceus also made defenders of peace, like Latios and Latias. Regigigas made three types of defenders to freeze, divide, and outlast war. Arceus would appear many times to stop fueds and end wars. One way to contain wars was the creation of Ransei. In that region war could battle without causing disturbance to other realms.

With all actions done Arceus waits in his realm watching everything progress.


End file.
